Today was a Fairytale
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's song for Valentine's Day. Edward finally asks Bella out. Bella feels like it's her fairytale. This story is just fluff. Now a two shot! OOC/AH Rated T for fluff and a little part. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_I know I haven't posted ANYTHING in awhile, so I made this oneshot. I hope that it's one of my bests._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Taylor Swift own Today was a Fairytale._

* * *

I felt like I was floating on air. Today Edward Cullen asked me out. _Me_. I've had a crush on him since I first got to know him. He was actually the one that would stand up for me when Lauren Mallory was picking on me. Something about me being really boring, and not deserving to have Edward as my friend. He finally had enough of it and told her off. After that, I would call him my Prince Charming, and he would call me his Damsel in Distress. I guess that would have made me the Damsel in Distress.

I met him some time last year, when he moved from Chicago. We only hung out during class and helped each other out when we needed it. We would get everything done and have free time. I found out that he has a brother and sister, his father was a doctor and his mother was a stay – at – home Mom. I told Edward I didn't see my Mom that often that my parents were divorced and she was around moving around with her new husband. Unfortunately, Lauren Mallory was in that class and decided that Edward was worthy enough to be her crush.

Right now, I'm sitting on my couch and waiting for Edward to show up. He said that he was going to pick me up at six so that we could go to dinner and a movie. I had a nice casual blue dress on. My father, Charlie, was sitting on the couch with me, but he was watching football. After thinking for a few more minutes, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Edward," I said. Charlie nodded and I went to answer the door. Standing there was Edward with flowers. He was in a dark grey shirt with a nice pair of pants on.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back, breathless. He smiled at me and I blushed. Again. There was nothing that wasn't normal about that.

"These are for you," he said holding out the flowers. I took them.

"They're beautiful Edward, Come inside and I'll put them in a vase," I said. He nodded and came in. My Dad then decided that the television wasn't as interesting as me talking to Edward.

"Who is this, Bella?" he asked me.

"Dad, this is Edward, Edward, this is my father Charlie Swan," I said.

"Good evening sir," Edward said politely.

"Evening Edward."

"Well, I'm going to go look for a vase for these," I said.

"Why don't you come and sit down Edward while Bella goes and looks for one." I turned to Edward and saw him gulp.

"Yes sir," he said and turned to me.

"He won't do anything," I told him. He nodded and went to go sit down with Charlie. When I decided that my father wasn't going to do anything to Edward, I went into the kitchen to see if I could find a vase. With my luck, we didn't even own one. Once I looked around my kitchen for ten minutes, I decided that I would put the flowers in a tall glass of water. I went back into the living room and saw Edward and my father laughing. When they stopped, Edward looked over at me and stood up.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"It was good getting to know you Edward," Dad said.

"It was good getting to know you too sir," Edward said back to him.

"You can call me Charlie." That surprised me. My father makes all guys call him sir or chief.

"Okay Bella, since it's a weekend, you can stay out 'til eleven – thirty instead of nine," Charlie said. I smiled.

"Thank you Dad."

"Okay, you kids go have fun, but not too much, got it?" I blushed. He knows that I wouldn't do that. By the time we were in Edward's Volvo, it was six – fifteen. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for me and I blushed.

"Thank you," I said and got in quietly. He smiled crookedly at me and got in his side of the car.

"No problem." He started up the Volvo and took my hand. He held my hand all the way to the restaurant. He acted like the perfect gentleman. He pulled out my chair, didn`t even look and the pretty waitress trying to flirt with him. He paid the bill, I tried to pitch in, not going to happen, and we headed to the movies. He was kind enough to let me pick the movie, Valentine's Day, and wouldn`t let me pay again. At the end of the movie, someone decided that it would be nice to share her snacks with my dress.

"That's just perfect," I said looking at my now stained and sticky dress.

"You look perfect Bella," Edward said. I blushed. "You do, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"No problem, now, let's get up home, I'm sure that you will want to get into something less sticky," he said. He took my hand again and led me to the car. He held my hand all the way home.

We were now on my front porch. Edward was standing in front of me.

"I had a great time Edward," I said.

"Thank you for coming out with me."

"I had a lot of fun, well, except for this part," I said pointing at my dress.

"You still look beautiful," he said. Edward started to lean in slowly, making sure that I wanted to kiss him. Well, I hope he wanted to kiss me. I lend closer to him. When his lips softly pressed against mine, I felt sparks right away. His lips were soft. He was definitely a great kisser. It felt like magic. I felt time slow down, and I wanted it to stay like that. Edward pulled away slightly.

"Will you go out with me again?" he asked, his lips lightly brushing mine.

"Yes." I felt him smile as he kissed me again. We kissed a little longer, and pulled away when we heard the front door open.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said. I smiled.

"OK," I said. He kissed my cheek and went back to his car.

"I was wondering where you guys were," I heard Charlie said. I blushed. "What the heck is on your dress?" he asked me. I told him what happened at the theatre. I soon went to my room and changed into my cozy pajamas. I was curled up in my bed, reading, when I heard my cell phone vibrate. I opened it and saw that someone texted me.

_**Sleep well, I'll call you tomorrow. Edward xo**_

Today really was a fairytale.

~*~*~

Edward did call me the next day, and we talked for a few hours. We talked about anything and everything. The only reason why I had to go was because my father wanted to use the phone to call Billy Black and he had to start his homework.

On Monday, I saw Edward in the hall. He was with his friends, so I thought that I should leave him alone. I was at my locker getting my stuff for class when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"Hello," I velvet voice said into my ear.

"Hey."

"Why didn't you come say 'hi' to me?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"I figured that I would just let you hang out with your friends," I told him.

"Well, they actually want to know how our date went," he said.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Nope, and Alice and Rose are going to kill me if we don't tell them soon."

"We?"

"Yeah, they want to hear your side too," he said with a smile.

"Or are you the one that wants to hear it?" I teased.

"Well...."

You know that I had a great time Edward, you have nothing to worry about," I told him.

"Well, since class is about to start, do you want to tell them at lunch?" he asked me.

"Sure." The bell rang and he kissed me quickly.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said.

"See you then." He smiled. My heart started to flutter. I felt like I wasn't on Earth anymore when he smiled at me. I closed my locker and headed to class. Lunch came slowly. I was headed for my locker again when I saw Edward standing by it, smiling at me again. I blushed, again.

"Hey Bella," he said and enveloped me in a hug. I felt my heart racing in my chest.

"Hey," I said. I still had my binder and pencil case in my arms.

"Sorry, I'll let you put those away," he said pointing to the stuff in my hands.

"It's okay, why don't you go down to the cafe and get something, I'll meet you there."

"I wanted to walk you to lunch and show you off," he said. I opened my locker and threw my stuff inside it. I closed it and looked down at my feet, blushing again. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said. He stood in front of me and lifted my head to face him.

"I like your blush Bella, don't hide it." He kissed me and took my hand. We started toward the cafeteria. I got what I wanted to eat and tried to pay again, but Edward wouldn't let me. We started walking to the table

"You know Edward, if you keep paying for me; I'm going to wind up owing you a lot of money," I said. He stopped walking.

"You owe me nothing Bella. I pay for you because want to."

"You're going to wind up broke if you keep paying for me."

"Bells, I have more than enough money, I _want_ to spend it on you. To me, it's either this, or something extravagant," he said. I sighed.

"I guess this."

"I think that you're the only girl I know that would rather have her lunch paid for than have someone buy her something expensive," he said walking next to me again.

"I don't like people spending a lot of money on me, that's why I kept trying to pay when we went out."

"Well, if we're going to date, you're going to have to get used to it, because I don't think that I will let you pay that much," he said.

"So there might be a time where I can pay?" I asked as we reached the table.

"There might, but most likely, there won't," he said as he sat down. I sat next to him.

"Edward not letting you pay for anything?" Rose asked me. I nodded.

"He likes to be a gentleman and pay for everything; you're going to have to keep money on you at all times and hope that he forgets his wallet at home... or that Dad cut of his credit card because he was spending too much," his little sister, Alice, said.

"Alice, don't give her ideas," he wind. I giggled. I thought that it was funny to hear him wine.

"You know, we can give her a-" Edward cut Alice off.

"No you won't. She looks beautiful the way she is." I was a little confused. This was the first time that I hung out with Edward and his friends.

"Hey look, its lover boy and his girl," I heard a booming voice say behind me. I looked at Edward and saw that he froze.

"Shut up Emmett, you know you're not funny," a much calmer voice said after. I then saw Emmett Cullen, Edward's older brother, sit down next to Rose and Jasper, Rose's twin, sit down next to Alice.

"Will you finally tell us now?" Rose asked. Apparently, Edward already told them his side, so now it was my turn.

"It was amazing," I said when I was done. I blushed because Edward was sitting right next to me.

"That's so sweet! Emmett, why don't you take me on dates like that?" Rose asked.

"You to Jasper," Alice said.

"Thanks a lot Edward," I heard them both say.

"How were my snacks, bitch," I heard a voice say from behind me. Great. I turned around to find Lauren Mallory. When will she ever give up?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You went out with _my_ Eddie this weekend, bitch." I saw Edward turn around this time.

"What the hell are you talking about Lauren? I was never yours! I never even went out with you!"

"Sure we did Eddie, you remember that one time...," she said trailing off.

"What? I sure as hell don't remember going out with you," Edward said angrily. Then I remembered something.

"You were the one that shoved your food onto me?"

"Duh. I was hoping that Edward would leave you there because you were a mess, turns out, I was wrong."

"That's low, even for you Mallory," Alice said standing up.

"What are you going to do about that Shorty?" she asked walking up to her.

"I will hurt you if you touch Alice," a very terrifying Rosalie said.

"I won't stop her," Emmett said.

"Whatever whore," she said.

"That's it," Rose said standing up. I saw Lauren's eyes go wide as she booked it out the doors of the cafeteria.

"Stupid bitch," I heard Rose mutter.

"Good job Rose," I heard Jasper said.

"Don't listen to a word she said Bella. I would _never_ go out with her," Edward told me.

"If he did, I would have to knock him unconscious," Emmett said seriously.

"I would probably watch," Alice said. I giggled a little again.

"Thanks guys," he said sarcastically. I like his family and friends.

~*~*~

It's been four months since Edward and I started dating. He asked me to be his girlfriend on our second date, and I felt like flying. I felt like time did slow down whenever he was around he was around, and I didn't want it to speed up. Every time he kissed me, I felt warmth run through my body, almost like magic. I swear one time when we pulled away from a kiss; I fell in love with him. That was two months ago. I don't want to tell him in case it was too early. I didn't want to scare him away. I don't what I would do.

Edward was taking me out again tonight, and I think I'm going to tell him. I've had a hard time keeping it in. I haven't even told Alice and Rose about it.

The three of us have become really close since Edward and I started dating. I found out that if I stayed near them, Lauren keeps away. The boys and I have become close too. When I was having problems with history, Jasper was there to help me out, and Emmett was just like my big brother.

Edward wouldn't tell me where he was taking me tonight; he just told me to dress warmly and had proper footwear. I smiled thinking about him.

The door bell rang and I went to answer it. I saw a very handsome looking Edward standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you," he said. I kissed him.

"Thank you," I said. "Why don't you come in and I'll put these with the other flowers." Edward kept giving me flowers. I now had enough to make a garden with them.

"Ready to go?" I asked when I was done.

"Always," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"My Dad said that I could stay out 'til midnight tonight," I told him.

"That's gives us six hours."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait and see," he said. I sighed. He opened the car door for me and then got into his side of the car. He drove about ten minutes when we hit a trail. He got out and opened my door again.

"Jump on my back," he said when I got out of the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know you're going to trip and fall every few steps."

"Fine," I said. I jumped onto his back and he gave me a piggyback ride the rest of the way. When we finally reached our destination, I saw that it was a beautiful meadow. It had a picnic blanket with a basket and a CD player.

"Wow," I said, still amazed. "Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I was just walking around, thinking and I found myself here," he told me.

"Wow," I said again. I couldn't get over how beautiful this place was.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked. I nodded and he led me over to the blanket. He packed all my favourites. We both ate what was in the basket. When we finished, I heard music go on.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked, standing up. I nodded, put my hand in his and stood up.

"Yes you may." We walked onto the grass, and I heard the song better. Crazier.

"I should probably warn you now, I can't dance," I told him.

"Its okay, it's all in the leading."

"I love this song," I whispered into his chest.

"I know, Alice told me," he said kissing my hair. We danced in a comfortable silence.

"I found this place when I was thinking about you, after our first date. I'm crazy about you Bella," he said.

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
You spin me around.  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
_"I'm crazy for you too, Edward," I said quietly.

"I love you Bella." My heart sped up.

_Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier._

"I love you too Edward," I said. He smiled my favourite crooked smile that still made me want to melt and kissed me.

* * *

_All done! What do you think?  
The reason why I haven't posted anything in awhile is because I have **ZERO** inspiration. I haven't really been talking to the people that I normally talk to on here. I'm sorry if you're one of the people that I talk to and you're reading this.  
I think there's going to be one more chapter of **Star Struck**, and I'm trying to work on** I'm Only Me When I'm With You**. I actually started working on them, but lost all interest. But the sad thing is, when I had an idea to write, mt Microsoft Word decided to** stop working**, and I got really mad.  
I'm stll working on **Fifteen**, and I've sent the first two chapters to my beta.  
**GOOD NEWS!** If I fell like it, I will write a chapter on Edward's POV of this story and make it a twoshot. What do you think of that? Reviewing helps. :P  
Well, I'm going to go,  
Peace.  
Jade_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been trying to get this out for awhile now, and now I finally have it done. I wanted to do this story in Edward's Point of View, because I like reading things in his POV, I wanted to try and write a one - shot the same. I know I had problems with **Star Struck**, but I think that was because I had no inspiration. Right now, I'm trying to write a short one - shot about what's going on right now._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(_

* * *

Today, I became a man. Today, I asked Bella Swan, the girl of my dreams, out. I was actually really surprised when she said yes to me; I thought that she only saw me as a friend, and nothing more.

I first saw Bella when Lauren Mallory was teasing her about something, I didn't know what or was about, and no one was standing up for Bella, so I stepped in. No one has the right to talk to anyone like that. We became friends after that. She would joke around and call me her Prince Charming and I would call her my Damsel in Distress.

I first met her when I moved from Chicago, we met in class. She was my partner. We became friends and got everything done really early, we really got to know each other on our free time. I found out that she likes to read the classics like Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet and I told her about my family. I liked this class, except Lauren was in the same class and wouldn't leave me alone.

Right now though, I'm on my way to Bella's house. She doesn't know what we're doing for our date, I wanted to surprise her. I pulled up into the driveway and grabbed the flowers I bought earlier. I'm really nervous, I mean, she the chief of police's daughter. I took a deep breath, got out of my car and rang the door bell. I was shaking a little, then Bella opened the door and I was stunned. She was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a casual blue dress that fit her perfectly and was blushing. I don't think she noticed that she was though.

"Hey," I said trying not to sound like a loser.

"Hey," she said back. I love the sound of her voice. She sounded like a normal person and not like Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Her blush was showing more. I looked down at my hands.

"These are for you," I said remembering I had them in my hands. She took them.

"Their beautiful Edward, come inside and I'll find a vase for them," she said. I nodded and walked inside to find Chief Charlie Swan sitting on the couch, glaring at me.

"Who is this Bella?" he asked.

"Dad, this is Edward, Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan," she said introducing us.

"Good evening sir," I said trying to sound brave.

"Evening Edward," he said back.

"I'm going to go look for a vase for these," Bella says. I try not to panic.

"Why don't you come sit down Edward while Bella goes and looks for one," the chief said. I gulped and hoped the he didn't see that. I really don't want him to think that his daughter is going out with a coward, so I sucked it up and nodded.

"Yes sir," I said and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I'm not going to kill you Edward, I have no reason to, and I know that my daughter would probably kill me for killing you," he said.

"So, Edward, what do you do for a living?"

"I go to school, I'm a junior like Bella," I said.

"Do you know what you want to be when you graduate?"

"I want to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor. I want to be able to help other people," I told him.

"How long have you known Bella?" he asked.

"I've known her since I moved here from Chicago; I stood up for her when Lauren Mallory was picking on her. I knew I had to stand up for her, even though I didn't know her then," I said. He nodded. He questioned me for about ten minutes and said something about football that was really funny. I then saw Bella come from the kitchen. I looked at her and stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"It was good getting to know you, Edward," chief Swan said.

"It was good getting to know you too sir," I said.

"You can call me Charlie," he said. That really surprised me. "Okay Bella, since it's the weekend, you can stay out 'til eleven-thirty instead of nine," Charlie said.

"Thank you Dad," Bella said.

"Okay, you kids go have fun, but not too much, got it?" I saw Bella blush; I would never do that to Bella.

By the time we got to my Volvo, it was quarter passed six. I opened the car door for Bella, like I was taught, and I saw her blush again.

"Thank you," she said shyly. I smiled at her and she got into the car and I closed the door and got to my side of the car.

"No problem," I said, starting the car. I took Bella's hand in mine, I didn't let go until we got to the restaurant.

When we got to the restaurant, I pulled out Bella's chair for her. I didn't pay any attention to the pathetic waitress attempting to flirt with me... I think. Bella tried to pay some of the bill, but there was no way in hell I was letting that happen. I asked her out on this date, I'm the one that is paying. After dinner, I took Bella to the theatre and let her pick out the movie, I didn't care what movie it was, I just wanted to be with Bella. I did watch the movie, Valentine's Day, and I held Bella's hand through the entire movie. When it ended, Bella and I were getting ready to leave when some bitch 'spilled' her snacks on Bella.

"That's just perfect," I heard Bella mumbled.

"You look perfect," I told her. It was the truth, she always looks perfect in my eyes. Sure didn't look convinced. "You do, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. I don't think she knew that she was blushing. Again.

"No problem, now let's get you home, I'm sure that you will want to get into something less sticky," I said. I took her hand and lead her to my car. I held her hand all the way to her house. We stood by the front door for a little when we got to her place.

"I had a great time Edward," Bella said. I felt my heartbeat pick up a little.

"Thank you for coming with me," I said. She smiled.

"I had a lot of fun, well, except for this part," she said pointing to her dress. I decided that now was my time to make my move. I took a step closer to Bella. I started to lean in slowly, testing the waters. I wanted to see if she will let me kiss her. Bella leaned in closer to me and our lips touched. I felt like I was on fire when her lips touched mine. Her lips were so soft and were in perfect sync with mine. As much as I wanted to kiss Bella all night, we had to pull away for air. I pulled away slightly, but not enough so that our lips still didn't brush a little.

"Will you go out with me again?" I asked. I was a little nervous she would say no because of that little bitch shoving her food onto Bella.

"Yes," she said softy. I smiled and kissed her again. It felt like only five seconds, when I heard someone at the front door, so I pulled away.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I told her, and she smiled. I love that smile.

"OK," she said with a smile still on her face. I kissed her cheek and went back to my car.

I didn't go home right away, I drove around for a little, thinking of Bella, and then I came to a stop. I saw a dirt trail and decided to follow it. When I reached the end of it, I saw a beautiful meadow. There were wild flowers and everything. I looked at my watch and saw the time, it was getting late. Mom and Dad would probably freak if I were really late getting home.

On the drive home, I could only think about Bella. She was an absolutely amazing person. When I got home, I still had a smile on my face.

"Hey, what's with the smile there Eddie?" my big brother Emmett asked.

I was still in a good mood that I didn't even care that he called me Eddie.

"The date went really well," I said.

"That's good! You've like her since you first saw her, I mean hell, Mike Newton was afraid to talk to her because he thought that you were going to beat him up!" he laughed.

"Why would he think that I would beat him up?" I asked.

"Dude, you would glare at any guy that would talk to her... even the teacher that are married!" he laughed again. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, only to be drilled by Alice asking how my date was.

"Do I have to Alice?" I asked.

"Yes! I want to hear all about it!" she said jumping up and down. "You might want to tell Mom now too, she wants to hear about it," she said and took off. A few seconds later, she was coming back with our mother in tow. I told them about me picking up Bella part and that was it. I didn't know if Bella wanted me to tell everyone how it went. When I was done giving almost every detail, I was allowed to leave. I didn't tell them about when we were leaving the theatre though, that was still bugging me a little.

"What a bitch," I heard Alice say from outside my door.

"Alice, watch your language," our mother scolded. I chuckled and took out my phone. I went to the phone number that was recently put into my phone and texted it.

_**Sleep well, I'll call you tomorrow. Edward xo**_

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

I called Bella the next day and talked for hours. At one point we both had nothing to say and we still stayed on the phone. Right now, I wanted just forget about school and everything, but I couldn't. My father would freak out on me if he found out that I didn't do my biology homework because I was talking to the girl that held my interest since the day we moved here.

I saw Bella again on Monday, I was standing with my friends, waiting for her. When I did see her though, she walked right passed us and went to her locker.

"Ohhh, Eddie just got denied," Jasper surprising said. I gave him a look. "Emmett dared me." Alice and Rose started to laugh at that revelation. I ignored them and walked to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and she jumped a little. When she realized who it was, I brought my mouth up to her ear.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Hey," she said back.

"Why didn't you come say 'hi' to me?" I asked.

"I figured that I would just let you hang out with your friends," she told me. I smiled.

"Actually, they want to know how our date went," I said.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked.

"Nope, and Alice and Rose are going to kill me if we don't tell them soon," I told her.

"We?"

"Yeah, they want to hear your side too," I said to her and smiled.

"Or are you the one that wants to hear it?" she asked. I didn't know if she was kidding or not, but yeah, I would like to know too...

"Well..."

"You know that I had a great time Edward, you have nothing to worry about," she told me. I felt a bit lighter there.

"Well, since class is about to start, do you want to tell them at lunch?"

"Sure," she said. I was sure that I was smiling. The bell rang and I gave her a quick kiss. If I could, I would skip class and just kiss her all day.

"I'll see you at lunch," I said as I pulled away.

"See you then," she said. I smiled. I could feel my heart beating a little faster when I was around her. I don't know what it is, but my father seems to think that it's love, or falling in love. I got all my stuff from my locker and headed to science.

As soon as the bell rang, I went to my locker and shoved all my science and history shit into my locker and made a dash over to Bella's. I was standing by it and I saw her come from around the corner. I smiled at her.

"Hey Bella," I said a enveloped her in my arms.

"Hey," she said. I then noticed that she still had her binders and everything in her arms.

"Sorry, I'll let you put those away," I said pointing to the school supplies in her arms.

"It's okay, why don't you go down to the cafe and get something, I'll meet you there," she said.

"I wanted to walk you to lunch and show you off," I said to her. She opened her locker and threw all her stuff in there and closed it. She looked down at her feet and blushed. "Are you okay Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," she said. I stood in front of her and lifted her head.

"I like your blush Bella, don't hide it," and said and kissed her quickly. I could stay there all day just kissing her, but I knew that she needed to eat soon. I took her hand and we headed toward the cafeteria, I got mine and Bella's lunch and paid for it. Again, she tried to help, but I wouldn't let her. We started walking to the table.

"You know Edward, if you keep paying for me; I'm going to wind up owing you a lot of money," she said to me. What? I stopped walking and looked at her.

"You owe me nothing Bella. I pay because I want to," I told her, I didn't want her to think that I was going to make her pay me back when I want to pay for her.

"You're going to wind up broke if you keep paying for me," she persisted.

"Bells, I have more than enough money, I want to spend it on you. To me, it's either this, or something really extravagant." she sighed.

"I guess this," she finally gave up.

"I think that you're the only girl I know that would feather have her lunch paid for than have someone by her something expensive," I said walking with her again.

"I don't like having people spending a lot of money on me, that's why I kept trying go pay when we went out." Well, that explains a lot.

"Well, if we're going to date, you're going to have to get used to it, because I don't think that I will let you pay that much," I told her.

"So there might be a time where I can pay?" she asked as we reached the table.

"There might, but most likely, there won't," I told her as I sat down. I smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Edward not letting you pay for anything?" Rose asked Bella. She nodded.

"He likes to be a gentleman and pay for everything; you're going to have to keep money on you at all times and hope that he forgets his wallet... or that Dad cuts off his credit card because he was spending too much," my pesky little sister said.

"Alice, don't give her ideas," I whined. Great. Whining is really attractive... not.

"You know, we can give her a-" I cut Alice off so that so wouldn't get her hopes too high. I knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"No you won't. She looks beautiful the way she is," I said. Bella looked a little confused, but I knew that she wouldn't want to get a makeover from my sister and Rosalie. They literally spend two hours in the morning getting ready to go to school.

"Hey look, its lover boy and his girl," my annoying brother and his booming voice said.

"Shut up Emmett, you know you're not funny," Rose said much calmer from across the table. I then saw my brother sit down next to his girlfriend.

"Are you finally going to tell us now?" Rose asked impatiently. I didn't really tell them anything, I told them to ask Bella what she thought when we were standing around in the morning.

"It was amazing," she said when she was finished. She starred blushing as she was telling them about our date, and was even redder by the time she was finished. I think it was because I was sitting right next to her.

"That's so sweet! Emmett, why don't you take me on dates like that?" Rose said as she turning to my brother.

"You too Jasper," my sister said as she turned to her... boyfriend... it's still weird calling my best friend my sister's boyfriend.

"Thanks a lot Edward," I heard them both say. I was about to say something when I heard the voice that made my skin crawl.

"How were my snacks, bitch," I heard Lauren Mallory, call Bella. I had to convince myself nice to kill her. Right now, I'm just wondering when she was going to give up, I will never be interested in her.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked."You went out with my Eddie this weekend, bitch," she said, Emmett had to hold me down so I just turned around.

"What the hell are you talking about Lauren? I was never yours! I never went out with you!" I shouted. She was really getting on my nerves and no one talks like that to Bella.

"Sure we did Eddie, you remember that one time...," she trailed off."What? I sure as hell don't remember going out with you," I said angrily.

"You were the one that shoved your food onto me?" Bella suddenly asked."Duh. I was hoping that Edward would leave you because you were a mess, turns out, I was wrong." I was seething.

"That's low, even for you Mallory," my sister said.

"What are you going to do about it Shorty?" the Queen of the bitches asked.

"If you touch Alice, I will hurt you," Rose said standing up for Alice.

"I won't stop her," Emmett said. We're both really protective

"Whatever whore," Lauren said trying to be brave.

"That's it " Rose finally said standing up. We saw Lauren's eyes go wide and run off.

"Stupid bitch," Rose muttered.

"Good job Rose," Jasper said to his sister. I knew that it was really bugging him that he couldn't really do anything to help Alice. I turn my attention to Bella.

"Don't listen to a word she said Bella. I would never go out with her," I told her, looking into her eyes.

"If he did, I would probably knock him unconscious," Emmett told her seriously.

"I would probably watch," Alice said after. She would too. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks guys," I said sarcastically. I really hope that she wouldn't think so little of me to go out with Lauren, bit knowing Bella, I don't think she will. That's one of the best things about her.

* * *

I asked Bella out four months ago, and I've go to say, it's been the best four months of my life. I asked her to be my girlfriend on our second date, and since then, I've fallen for her. Hard. I feel like my heart goes a mile a minute when I'm around her. When I kiss her, I feel at home. I have officially fallen in love with her after our second date, the thing is, I haven't told her yet. I'm kind of afraid that if I tell her, she won't feel the same way.

Bella has met my parents and they love her. She spends quite a bit of time here because of me and Alice. Rose, Alice and Bella have become really close since the first day we had lunch together. One thing that we learned was that if Bella hung out with Alice and Rose, Lauren stays away. Jasper and Emmett have become close with Bella too, Jasper helps her if she needs it in history, and Emmett has become her big brother.

I'm taking Bella out tonight. I'm taking her to my meadow I found one day when I was thinking about her. I've asked Chief Swan if Bella could stay out a little later tonight, he agreed because he knew if something bad happened to her, I would beat myself up because it.

I was on her front porch with a dozen roses in hand. I rang the door bell and she opened it. She was breath taking.

"These are for you," I said when I had my breath back. She took the flowers and kissed me. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine.

"Thank you," she said. "Why don't you come in and I'll put them with the other flowers." I smiled as she said that, I kept giving her flowers whenever I pick her up for a date.

"Ready to go?" I asked when she got back.

"Always," she said. I took her hand and kissed it.

"My Dad said that I could stay out 'til midnight tonight," she told me. I already knew that, but Bella didn't need to know.

"That gives us six hours."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Bella asked me again. I smiled.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait and see," I told her, she sighed at this. I opened the door and drove about ten minutes. We were at a familiar trail when I got out and opened Bella's door again.

"Jump on my back," I said when she got out of the car.

"Why?"

"I know you're going to trip and fall every few steps," I explained. Well, I knew she would trip, but I just really wanted to be close to her.

"Fine," she said and jumped on my back. I gave her a piggyback the whole way there, and when we reached my meadow, I heard her gasp.

"Wow. Where did you find this," she asked me amazed.

"I was walking around, thinking and I found myself here." She was still looking at everything. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked her. I brought a picnic basket with lots of food in it. She nodded and I took her hand led her to the blanket on the ground. I made sure that I packed her favourites and we both ate. When we finished, I turned on some music.

"May I have this dance?" I asked standing up and my hand out for her to take. She nodded and put her hand into mine. She quickly stood up.

"Yes you may." I smiled and led her out a little from the blanket. She was a little reluctant."I should probably warn you now, I can't dance," she said and bit her lip.

"It's okay, it's all in the leading."

"I love this song," she said. I knew that her favourite singer is Taylor Swift and her favourite slow song is Crazier.

"I know, Alice told me," I said, kissing her hair. We started to sway.

"I found this place when I was thinking of you, after our first date. I'm crazy about you Bella." we just listened to the song for a bit while we danced.

"I'm crazy about you too Edward," she said quietly. My heart started to beat faster. I was going to tell her."

"I love you Bella," I said. A few lines from the song went by, then she replied.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled I'm relief and kissed her. I was relieved because she actually loves me too.

* * *

_That was **TEN** pages, that longest thing that I have writen. I know, pathetic._  
_If anyone can get intouch with _Keely Jade _for me, that would be greatly appreciated because I want to know if she still wanted to beta Fifteen for me. I've been trying to get contect with her for awhile now, and I can't. :S_  
_Thank you to everyone that reviewed Bella's POV of this story, it means a lot to me. :)_  
_I don't really have anything to say, so I'm going to go._  
_Peace._  
_Jadey._


End file.
